


Victory Is Sweet

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Diners, F/F, Femslash, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Baseball player Peggy and her teammates go to their usual diner to celebrate their victory and they find themselves fighting over the new waitress.





	Victory Is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlestdoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestdoc/gifts).



The Automat had always been the go-to celebration place after a win, and there was a lot to celebrate today. Peggy, the highest rated shortstop prospect and the only female in the Triple-A minor leagues, hit a walk off home run and sealed the game. The consensus was unanimous that Peggy would be called up the major leagues any day now.

After washing the Gatorade bath off and changing out of her uniform, she accompanied some of her teammates, Daniel Sousa, Jack Thompson, and Jason Wilkes to the diner. Stepping inside and climbing into their usual booth, they were surprised to find that their normal waitress was nowhere to be found. Instead a gorgeous brunette came up to them at their usual table. The waitress smiled at Peggy and she flushed at the attention. Her teammates seemed to be under the same spell that she was as they watched the waitress with fascination.

"Welcome to the Automat," the waitress said brightly, "My name is Angie and I'll be your server today. Can I get you anything?"

Before Peggy could order, Thompson spoke up flashing what he intended to be a flirty smile to Angie. "I'll have your finest iced tea babe, with extra sugar. As well as your number." Peggy rolled her eyes at Thompson and saw that Angie was uncomfortable with him.

"Don't be rude, Thompson," Sousa said puffing out his chest. "You're never going to get a girl by being creepy." Angie smiled at him with gratitude. The four of them placed their orders and Angie walked away.

"She's gorgeous," Sousa said as soon as the waitress was out of earshot. "I hardly miss the old waitress."

Wilkes nodded, "She is." Turning to Peggy, he asked, "What do you think, Peg?"

Though she too thought Angie was beautiful, she wasn't about to voice that. She simply replied, "She seems nice," before glancing over at Angie who was talking to the manager over by the kitchen.

Angie returned back with their drinks moments later. "Thank you, darling," Sousa said. For a modern man, Sousa could be such old-fashioned at times.

Doing her best to ignore his flirty smile, Angie simply said, "You're welcome."   
She placed a glass of root beer in front of Peggy. "Thank you," Peggy said with a smile.

Angie smiled back at her, and Peggy felt her face flush. "No problem, English." Peggy's face flushed even redder as her heart pounded in her chest at the nickname. Angie served the rest of their drinks and said, "I'll be back with your food soon," before walking away.

"She was totally into me," Thompson declared.

Peggy couldn't help but laugh. "It's a wonder you're a decent pitcher with your inability to grasp signals."

Thompson scowled at her, "Shut up, Carter."

"Make me," she bit back. Thompson reached over to playfully hit Peggy, but accidentally knocked her root beer over. Peggy cursed as the drink spilled into her lap. Wilkes handed her a napkin and she thanked him before using to soak up as much of the drink as she could.

She stood up and went to the bathroom. Grabbing a paper towel, she dabbed at her wet clothes in frustration. Once she had cleaned off her shirt the best she could, she exited the bathroom. She didn't see where she was going and bumped straight into someone. "I'm sorry," Peggy said quickly. She saw that she had bumped into Angie and apologized again.

"It's no problem, English," Angie replied. She looked down at her stained shirt. One of my coworkers might have a dry shirt that is your size.

Peggy smiled, "I would like that." She waited outside the bathroom as Angie went into the staff only area. She came back moments later with a blue T-Shirt. "Thank you," Peggy said as she took the shirt from Angie.

Angie shrugged with a smile. "It's the least I could do for the Yankees' hottest prospect." She gave her a once over and said, "And I do mean hottest."

"Are you a fan?" Peggy asked, blushing at the compliment.

Shaking her head, Angie replied, "I'm more of a Broadway girl. But your pretty face is all over the local sports news."

"I'd love to go to more Broadway shows," Peggy replied, "I'm normally to busy to go to any."

Angie grinned brightly, "You should go if you ever get the chance." Angie's manager called for her and she said apologetically, "I have to go."

"Thanks for the shirt," Peggy said. She quickly added, "Sorry about my fathead teammates."

"No problem, English," Angie said. She shrugged and added, "I've had worse." She walked away and Peggy quickly changed before rejoining the others at the booth.  
Wilkes said, "Where did you get the shirt?"

"The waitress," Peggy replied.

"Did she say anything about me?" Thompson asked.

Peggy rolled her eyes. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Thompson."

Their food arrived moments later and Angie grinned at Peggy as she served her, making Peggy blush again. After they were finished, Angie cleared away the plates and brought them the check. Peggy grabbed the check and said quickly, "It's on me."

Placing her credit card inside, she handed the bill back to Angie. She returned moments later and handed the check back to Peggy with a wink. Opening the folio she found a phone number written on the customer copy signed with Angie's name and a heart. Catching her eye, Angie winked again.

As soon as Angie walked away, Thompson remarked, "She gave you her number. Why did she give you her number?"

Sousa elbowed him in the ribs, "Because you're a Neanderthal, Thompson." He looked over at Peggy and said, "Congratulations, it's about time you got laid."

"Shut up," Peggy replied, taking the paper and slipped into her pocket as soon as she finished paying. As she left the diner with the others, she couldn't stop smiling. Out of all of her teammates, she had been the one to get the waitress' number. She said goodbye to the others and took a cab home.

After debating into the evening, Peggy decided to call the number. She let out a sigh of relief as Angie answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Angie," Peggy said, "It's Peggy from the diner."

"Hi, English," Angie said brightly.

Clearing her throat, Peggy asked, "Are you free this Saturday? I have a day off and I thought I might take your advice and go see a Broadway show."

"I'd love to," Angie replied. They made arrangements and Peggy hung up the phone. She couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the week at the prospect of her date with Angie.


End file.
